


Pal in Principal

by theloupgaroux



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong, kelley armstrong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a teenager, Katherine gets called into the Principal's office. </p><p>I wrote this many years ago, it had previously been on my FF account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pal in Principal

“I’m. . . I’m being unreasonable?”

 

“Yes, Miss Danvers. Honestly,” he leaned forward, and the stench of his last tuna sandwich wafted towards me. I resisted gagging, “ you’re a pretty girl. You shouldn’t be getting into fights with boys, you should be chasing them.”

 

I honestly couldn’t help myself. “Is this fucking 1955?”

My principal’s face turned deep red, his beefy arms gripping the desk. Guess this guy doesn’t put the ‘ _pal’_ into. . .

 

“Detention.” Now it was my turn to be shocked.

 

“WHAT?” I felt my blue eyes go wide. This was so, “Fucking unfair.”

 

“Language! Miss Danvers! This is not the local pub!” I guess he doesn’t get much action there, either. I’m probably the only girl he’s spent this much time with all year. I don’t know about him, but I’m getting pretty tired of these little visits.

 

“O.K, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have swore. It’s just that. . .” I looked down, then up, fluttering my eyelashes. Trying for coy, not sure if it was working.

 

“What is it?” His tone softened. Guess it was working. Normally, it did. When people look at me, 5’3 with long curly blond hair, big blue eyes, nice curves- not to mention a killer right hook- they expect some wilting flower. Sorry to disappoint

 

“It’s just that, I was defending myself. When a guy gets out of hand, he deserves to-“

 

“Deserves what? To have that hand broken? In THREE places?” O.K, I guess we were back to outraged. I tried. “Miss Danvers. We expect more from our students. Especially our young ladies. This isn’t a completely unforgivable crime, considering . . . considering.” He means considering the king’s ransom my parents had to pay the school to keep me in this “prep” school. He means considering he enjoys staring at-yup, there he goes again- my chest every time he calls me in here. I wonder if he’s ever heard the term Jail Bait?

 

“Well, I can apologize for the language. But I refuse to apologize for looking out for myself. If Logan were to-”

 

“We’ve never had any problems with the young Mr. Danvers, Kate. Maybe you should take some cues from your brother? Avoid fights?”

 

Avoid fights? Logan? Ha! If only he could see the bruises that blossomed across my back last night from Logan and I “avoiding” fights with each other. To be fair, he won’t be able to sit properly for a good few days. I gave as good as I got. At sixteen, our strength had completely kicked in. I wonder what Principal Rogers would think if I _really_ fought those jackasses at this school? When they go for my ass, I just move out of the way, and then return the favor. Most guys steer clear of me.

What really annoys me, is that if Logan was getting into fights, the Principal would give him a light slap on the wrist. Have a laugh with him about-

 

“Besides, Miss Danvers. Boys will be boys.” _Boys will be boys_? How about _werewolves will be fucking werewolves_ , Principal Rogers?

 

“Fine. Whatever.” He did that weird, head tilted, quizzical look that he does all the time. The   ‘I don’t appreciate the attitude’ stare. So fucking what. I don’t appreciate sitting in his office for an hour every week.

 

“Now, as for your punishment. We will not go nice here, Miss Danvers. There will be detention, as well as the fact that Kenny Granger’s parents have the medical costs to pay for, and we would expect that-”

 

“Fine. If that’s what it’s gonna take,” I honestly hate the injustice, but I’ll get back at him later. For right now, I want to get out of here in time for me to eat my lunch. Although my appetite is pretty much gone. Well. Dulled.

 

“Alright. If you could just wait here a moment, let me take out your parent contact information.”   Oh, this is gonna be good.

 

“Hello?  Mr Danvers? Ugh- No. This is Principal Rogers. From Katherine’s school? Yes, well you see she created quite a problem this morning, caused quite a scene. She injured a young man who-. What? Broke his hand, sir. For what? Well, you know how young men and women are. It appears that Katherine and Mr Granger were having a civil private conversation, when she decided-” and this is where it got good.

 

“W-wel, N-no. I wasn’t th-there myself. But-. Hmm. Yes, but there is the m-monetary aspect of- . I- I-. N-no, Katherine herself wasn’t examined. Well, ugh-” He was sweating pretty hard right now, his pulse sped up. And Dad wasn’t even using his A-Game. Humans.

 

“No! N-no, I don’t think Mr Granger m-meant. N-no. I don’t have his address personally sir. Mr Danvers, Sir.” I sputtered a laugh. “W-well of course! No, the school appreciates . . . Yes. Yes I see. No, I’m so sorry! I apologize for I-inconveniencing you S-sir. Mr Danvers Sir. What? O-oh. Yes. Of course. Good-”  I heard the line go dead before he finished.

 

“. . . So?” I asked, after letting his pulse drop a bit. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

“He asked me to tell you have a good day.”

 

 

 


End file.
